


Home

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel discovers the limits of Crowley's sense of self-preservation—and he's at the center of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 3, 2014. Set during the aftermath of Season 6.

Gabriel stood up from his seat, itching to pace, frustration simmering under his skin. “Whoa, whoa, let me get this straight. I crawled and fought my way back to the land of the living only to find out that you've been in cahoots with Raphael? What the hell, Crowley?”

The demon continued to sip his scotch, hardly batting an eyelash at Gabriel's outburst. “If you hadn't gone and gotten yourself killed, I wouldn't have needed to consort with _any_ angels.”

“Except for me, of course.” Gabriel gave his lover a look. “That's not the point, Crowles. Either Cas or Raph could've turned around and smote your ass. And then where would we be?”

Crowley downed the rest of his drink in one go, the sound of his glass hitting the coffee table echoing through the room. He grabbed Gabriel by the collar and dragged him close, voice dark and rasping as he replied, “I imagine we'd still be right here, darling, dimensions be damned.”

The archangel's anger dissipated, knees buckling and all but falling into Crowley's lap. Gabriel held the demon's face in his hands and kissed him, pouring into it every ounce he could muster of _home_ , _safe_ , and _love_ , things neither of them would ever say aloud, things that not even death could change.


End file.
